Spongebob Squarepants: Season 10 Episode 2
by strong man
Summary: Everybody is having a wonderful time with their true lovers but one until one particular fish causes him to fall head over fins
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a re-upload of my story Spongebob Squarepants: Season 10 Episode 2 cause the last one got removed by the Admin but this time I'm gonna make changes to this and in case your wondering, it was last year it got deleted cause I made it in 2010_**

_**Pairings: **_Harold William Reginald/Frank Fishbowl, Lerry/Craig, Officer Rob Johnson/Officer John, Nathaniel Peterson/Thomas Smith, Dr. Forrest/Lonnie, Jack/Sandals, Torpedo Belly/Reg, Jim/Angry Jack, Lou/(Orange mailfish) **(Slash)****  
**

_**Rated:**_ K

It was a bright and sunny day in Bikini Bottom and Harold who is a Pet Store clerk got gone in to start his job as a cashier

"Okay...it's been a year and you still have your job, don't blow this" He said to himself

Just then, he saw someone enter the store...it was the happily gay police couple holding hands

"Hello...May I help you? He said politely

"Yes...we're looking a guard worm

"Okay" He pressed the cash buttons" that'll be 100$ He said

"Sure" John said before taking out his wallet and giving him the money while his life partner went to pick out a worm, he look though all the cages and set his eyes on the perfect one then told his husband to come here so he did

"Hey...how about this one" Be said to the clerk making him go on over

"Good choice" he said before muzzling him and took him out

"Darling...you have the leash? John responded to Ron

John showed him the leash and spiked collar, then put it on him then Ron took the handle

Harold went back to the cash register as the two headed for the double doors

"See you soon" He said to the couple as the disappeared into the open word then another came in, it was Nathaniel Peterson and Thomas Smith as they divorced their in order to be happy together

"Hello, what can I do you for today?

"We would like to buy a snail" Thomas said

'Great...who's it for of you don't mind me asking? The clerk said

It's for our daughter...Isabelle" Nat said seeing that she's at home with two homosexual couples babysitters named Jack and Jim

Well...you just wait right here while I do and pick one out" He said before exiting the counter and heading to the cages

Nat and his husband waited very still until Nat broke it with a simple kiss on the cheek making Thomas notice

"What was that for? He said while giggling

Remember how we first met? He said taking a hold of his hand

"I try to forget about that" the older fish said and the other asked why

"It was late at night...I was sleeping with my wife but a part of me is telling me that I wasn't meant for women so I got out out of bed and tiptoed to see my sweet Isabelle sleeping in her bed then told her that we were going somewere

At that point, he felt a fin on his shoulder making him smile cause now that their together...Thomas was happy as can be

Harold came back and in his hands was a yellow-stopped snail, he placed the animal in Nat's arms with a leash already around her neck

"Thanks" He said before his husband gave Harold 50$ then before they went off

"Isabelle will be surprised when we give her her birthday present" Nat said before planting a soft kiss on his cheek

"She sure will" He said agreeing with his husband while holding his other hand since he was the one holding the leash

* * *

At his house, Jim was putting Isabelle to bed

"Are my dad's going to come home? She said

"Their should be here by the time your sleep...sweet dreams" He said before kissing on the forehead

Angry Jack was waiting by the door until his lover was finished

**(o)**

Meanwhile, Thomas and Nat were driving home while the snail was in the back seat**  
**

"Well...Isabelle must be sleep by now" Nat said looking at his lover

Yeah...let's give it to her in the morning" Thomas suggested

"You got it babe" He said and with that , he made a turn to their house which was 1981 Saltwater and Jim and his lover were waiting for them to pull up

Once they were out of the boat, they approached the babysitters

"Thank you taking care of our daughter" Nat said smiling as his husband was giving them their pay

"Anytime" Jim said while his arm was around his neck before the four went separate ways as Jim got into the drivers seat with his lover by his side and they drove off

Nat and Thomas tiptoed to their daughters room and Thomas placed the snail on the ground and she went up to her bed and then the two perfect parents had gone to their own room

* * *

At the pet store, Harold was greatly inspired by the couples that visited him and wished that he could find someone to spend the rest of his life with so he locked up for the night

As he went home to his wife that he never cared about, he decided to take a stroll though the park as well as singing "I Just Want A Lover by Will young for his desperateness until he started spinning around poles but all that changed in an instant when a mysterious orange fish came and danced with him on the opposite side of the park

They suddenly meet eye to eye and the orange fish ran towards Harold who grabbed his waist, spun him around then gone for the dip

**_I was really inspired by the song cause it gave me an idea plus both Will and Harold are desperate for love. Also the whole story is played by Britney Spear's song "Born To Make You Happy"_**

**_Will Harold finally get his Prince Charming like the others and I don't know why my last story was deleted...probably for Script formatting but I's very sure that this remake won't get deleted_**


	2. Sleep Tight

**_This is my second chapter of my Spongebob Squarepants: Season 10 Episode 2 fic_**

_**Pairings:**_ Harold William Reginald/Frank Fishbowl, Lerry/Craig, Officer Rob Johnson/Officer John, Nathaniel Peterson/Thomas Smith, Dr. Forrest/Lonnie, Jack/Sandals, Torpedo Belly/Reg, Jim/Angry Jack, Lou/Norton **(Slash)****  
**

_**Rated:**_ K

Both fish smiled, hearts were melted and connected then Harold stroked his fin and asked what was his name "Frank...Frank Fishbowl" He nervously said blushing. "Well, I better get home" The orange fish said after playfully laughing.

"Mind if I walk you home? Harold asked kindly but slowly falling in love with him. "Uh, sure...I guess that'll be alright? Frank said nervously not thinking it's be good

Harold smiled and waited for him to stand up then they took each other's hand before walking.

As they were walking through, Frank could've sworn that the other male was hitting on him by the way he was looking at him.

"So, I already told you my name...what about you? He looked at him.

"It's Harold...Harold William Reginald" He said.

"Harold, what a nice name...I've got to remember that" Frank said rubbing his chin.

Harold cuddled up close to his body leading Frank to blush for the second time as they walked on. Soon the two made it to edge of Franks fence and the orange fish turned towards Harold.

"Well, I better get inside before Nancy scolds me again" He said laughing as a joke.

"Who's Nancy, your sister? Harold said elbowing him while laughing.

"No, Nancy is my wife" Frank said correcting him and Harold stopped right there. "You-your wife" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you want to come inside and introduce yourself? He offered but he back away "No, that's okay...I think I'll better get home too" He said nervously laughing.

"Okay, maybe I'll see ya again sometime" Frank said and they shacked before letting go then Frank went inside his yard.

Harold sighed in depression and walked straight to the left of the house. As he was as far away from his house, he felt his heart break inside his body and broke down but sucked it up and just went on home.

**(0)**

He went inside his house, closed the door and threw the keys on the table then looked around, he took a deep breath and gone to cabinet to make himself something to eat. He got a turkey and clam sandwich and sat down on the couch.

He grabbed the remote, turned on the television to his favorite channel and started to chow down of his lunch. Half-way through the show, Harold was blowing into some Kleenex that he got a few minutes ago.

The show was about two people who were together and one thought that they would have that happily ever after but soon found out that the other guy is already married leaving him wallowing in depression.

Harold sniffed cause that had happened to him so he put the box down, turned off the television cause it was too sad and finished the turkey &amp; clam sandwich before getting up and talking it to the sink.

He closed his eyes and a tear went down his cheek before put his back against the sink, he began to envision that his house had five children and Frank as his husband, playing around.

Harold smiled turned around and put the dish into the sink then looked at the clock.

"I'm got to go to bed" He said He said going upstairs but first he took a shower and washed all over his body.

After the shower, he changed into his pajamas and got into his bed sleeping on the right side. He toss and turning, kept thinking about Frank Fishbowl.

* * *

At the Police Station, Rob was locking the outside doors getting ready to go home and John was beside him with their guard work on a leash

"Well, I'm getting tired after a long day" John said after yawning. "I know, just let me lock up" He said then the worm whom he named Frizzy whimpered while cuddled up to John's side.

"Don't worry boy, once we get home...I'll feed you" He said petting his head and smiled.

"Okay, gotta make sure it's shut tight" Rob said testing it before letting go and turned to his husband then they walked to their car.

The three got in their police vehicle, Rob started the engine and they were both off to their house.

* * *

At Larry's house on 3341 Anchor Way, Larry had started dating Chaig Mammalton after falling deeply in love with him when he confessed of living deep within in the Pacific Ocean where he said it was awfully cold down there, it began five years age and both were already talking about marriage.

"So, ever considered on working out? The Lobster asked after swallowing a piece of Celery.

"No...I actually never done it before" He said sighing putting his elbow on the table until he felt his boyfriends hand making him look up.

"How about I'll take you to the gym tomorrow after I get off" He said smiling.

Craig smiled and accepted the offer "I'm so lucky to have you" He said confessing his love to him.

"I know Craig" He said finishing his food and right after, they got up, Larry took the seal's hand and together they went upstairs.

Midnight came fast for all, Craig and Larry were cuddling up close, Harold was fantasizing about Frank being with him and John's hands were wrapped around Rob.

_**As I was writing my story, I started to think back about why my previous story was removed and the ratings, Fanfiction doesn't allow MA (Mature Adult) on here so I'm got to be very careful cause I don't wanna get banned again.**_

_**As I said in Chapter 1, I'm going to be making some major changes to this but things may still be the same as before if I can remember.**_


End file.
